


In Just Five Words

by imyellincinder (manemigoto)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manemigoto/pseuds/imyellincinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impact small phrases can mean through phases of a story between a hero and a villain that once were one and now always two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Just Five Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Just A Few Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292391) by [imyellincinder (manemigoto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manemigoto/pseuds/imyellincinder). 



> If you've read In Just A Few Words by me, you'll notice this has a similar style, where the story is out of order. This one is significantly longer than the other and so I may upload a chronological version sometime but for now enjoy the fragments as I wished them to be. This was part of a challenge to rewrite a fanfiction of your own using a different ship. This has a bit of the Delinquent Cinderella A/U I created, but the best way to describe that A/U is if you've read Maybe I'll See You Around by ARMV7 (contains Cinderruby) it is a similar idea to that, mine was more or less a compilation of Cinder growing up as a delinquent. I tossed in a bit of RWBYRock!AU as well.

Cinder ran down the hall, her uniform disheveled with her hair in a slight mess. She clapped her hands together and parted them to reveal the heat radiating from her palms. The glowing skin served as an iron as she fixed her uniform coming around the corner, brushing her hands together as if dusting them off, the unnatural light dimmed to normalize back to her unscathed hands. As if done a million times, she tied her long hair into a braid and rolled it up into a bun, her bangs hung loose without a care.  
"Of all damn days to be late. This academy's huge..." she muttered, her eyes lighting up in delight and running to a full sprint when the large dome came into view.  
_"The Vytal Festival Tournament is about to begin, fighters prepare your scrolls for the roulette."_

* * *

  
Glynda walked through the burning city, the grip on her riding crop tight enough to turn her knuckles white. "Please...someone..." The young huntress murmured. She'd never seen anything like this in her life. The Grimm burned the same way this poor village did. Scattering figures were briefly visible where she turned her head to search for survivors. Her scroll buzzed with Ozpin paging her, quickly she lifted it, panic in her voice.  
"Ozpin, i-it's terrible. The people here-"  
"Calm down, Glynda. As far as I know the defense barrier is still keeping us out, we're trying to get you out of there. You may need to try finding the source. Whoever did this, must be after the shrine in the cave, you know where that is, right?"  
Glynda nodded, turning her head towards the said direction. "Now go, proceed with caution."  
Her fringed cape flowed behind her as she approached the cave ahead, noting the marks around the entrance were glowing a bright gold. Inside, a silhouette on the wall glowed bright and dim with the red light inside. Her first mission, already a failure...

* * *

  
"Welcome to Vale, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, student body represen-"  
"Tch, nerd."  
Green eyes narrowed and gave a piercing glare from behind her glasses, she pushed them up by the frames and grabbed the delinquent's arm. Her blank, bored look already didn't sit well with Glynda, along with the burning cigarette between the offender's lips.  
"Haven Student Body President, huh...? Shouldn't you be a little more...respectful?"  
The young woman took a drag, blowing smoke into Goodwitch's face, causing her to withdraw her arm and subsequently get the cigarette taken from her mouth. Crushing the butt under her shoe, Glynda growled and waved the smoke away. "Let's try this again...what's your name?" She asked, a little impatiently.  
With a smirk, the dark haired girl humored the other representative. "Cinder Fall."  
"Well, Cinder. I suppose I'll see you in the tournament."  
Bringing her face close, the Cheshire grin reflected the slight purr in her voice. "Ooh, is that a challenge? Do humor me, nerd..." Glynda wouldn't be fazed by the closeness of the other woman, even if it made her slightly uncomfortable. "Of course." She hissed. "Let's get into the spirit of tradition, shall we?"

* * *

  
"Please follow me, students." The guide instructed.  
"Our village is small, but well respected for our traditions. We don't associate much with the kingdoms, but we appreciate the help against Grimm whenever possible. We'll have you all roomed here, with two to a room."  
"As tradition of Haven, your room mate will be one of the other team, team leaders remain together." Their huntress guide explained.  
Cinder and Glynda walked side by side up the stairs, setting down their bags.  
"Alright, delinquent." The blonde finally sighed as they unpacked in silence, their team moving in and out past them. "Temporary truce, until the tournament."  
The brunette ceased her movements, turning her head. "...deal."  
They shook hands on it, simple and quick.  
The next morning, the two teams fought side by side against several waves of Grimm as their Huntress guide observed. Cinder scorched an Ursa, turning to the man guiding them. "Why are they so drawn to this village? Why live here if it's isolated and dangerous?"  
The Huntress closed her book and removed her white hood.  
"This village believes in coexistence with the Grimm. But their methods to create that balance have been less than fruitful. Their most recent find is the shrine over in that cave. It contains a dangerous type of dust..." The woman dodged a Beowulf and swung her fist back, flipping the beast and killing it. "Not an element based one, strangely enough. But perhaps the missing gap between us."  
"But Grimm are soulless versions of normal creatures, aren't they?" Glynda inquired curiously, blasting several with debris from the broken barrier.  
"Yes. But they could also be interpreted as...spirits of the dead. The people here have tried using the mined dust. Just by touching it, a person can go mad. Only once have they attempted fusion...that poor man did not live."  
The teams fell silent, only the sounds of their battle filled the pause.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Rose." Cinder gave a small smile. "For informing us, not keeping us in the dark, you know?"  
"Hm, you can call me Summer. I'd feel old with the missus term."

* * *

  
"Glynda. Psst. Wake up." Her vision in a blur and adjusting to the dark, Glynda stared up at the delinquent.  
"Let's go see the shrine!" Cinder said excitedly.  
"...hmph, go by yourself." She rolled over, turning away.  
"I wouldn't have invited you if I thought I could go alone, come on!"  
"What do you need me for?"  
"I don't know, if it's that scary, maybe you can perform an exorcism on me?"  
Glynda sighed, sitting up and placing her glasses on. "...I can't tell if you're sarcastic. Alright, sure."  
Cinder lit the way when necessary, they occasionally hid from guards, moving towards the signs leading to a clearing in front of the dark opening. The delinquent's fingertips brushed against the carved markings of the opening curiously. "This looks familiar to me, but I can't seem to remember..." whispered Cinder. Glynda walked by her, taking cover behind a rock and using a hand mirror to check for anyone inside. Cinder hid behind the student representative and watched behind them. She caught a glimpse of the crystal and saw a woman just barely turning around. Glynda drew in a quick breath of air and pulled back her arm, using the other to pat Cinder's shoulder as a sign to keep quiet. But there were no footsteps for at least five minutes.  
Perhaps the woman there was waiting to catch them the second they moved?  
"I think they found us Cinder. We have to give up..." she whispered back. The both of them stood with their hands up, only to find the cave empty minus the red glowing dust.  
Cinder glanced around, then dropped her arms and approached the crystal. "Haha..." she rolled her eyes.”Very funny, Goodwitch."  
"But-" Glynda shook her head, excusing it as tiredness with a sigh. "My bad."  
They watched the crystal, looking into it and seeing a strange reflection. Behind them was a crowd of people with solid red eyes, but when they turned, they weren't really there.  
Glynda turned to Cinder who was completely entranced.  
"D...do you hear that?" She asked, her eyebrows knitted.  
"...Now come on, Fall. I wasn't trying to play a joke, it won't work-"  
"I'm serious. They want me to...I'm drawn..." Cinder's hand reached for the gem, only to be grabbed by a furious Summer Rose.

* * *

  
The cave seemed alive, somehow. Glynda took cover after confirming the footsteps inside to be heading out. She quietly clicked the hand mirror open, discreetly peeking in from behind the boulder. Her eyes widened when she saw the person she expected standing there. The mirror shattered in her palm...  
"C-Cinder!" Glynda stammered, tossing the shards aside and backing up. "I...you..."  
The amber eyes she saw now were different. Not in color, not in shape...but in emotion.  
They lacked a shine.  
"You were...serious..."  
Cinder balled a flame into her right hand, flinging it at the woman in front of her, her eyes glowing gold. Goodwitch rolled out of the way, getting to her feet and sprinting from the cave. She wasn't far from the entrance when the entire structure blew to pieces, the brunette emerging from the rubble.  
"How did you find me?" Cinder asked, her voice almost faint.  
Glynda held her riding crop at the ready. "I was assigned here... What have you done, Cinder?"  
"It's as I thought, Glynda...I was...chosen."  
"Chosen?"  
"I'm...the first to be...Queen." Cinder seemed oddly pleased with herself. Her speech was light, clear, like an epiphany was reached, with her direct stare, it was almost hypnotizing...  
Glynda's earpiece snapped her back with the voice of James Ironwood.  
"KILL HER, GLYNDA. She cannot leave the barrier alive!!"  
Instantaneously, Glynda charged the grimmspawn, flinging boulders and dodging the returned fire spells. "Cinder!! You killed so many by awakening the dust! Listen to me! Stop thi-"  
A fist slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her effortlessly. Lying stunned, Glynda found herself pinned as Cinder pulled out a cursed crystal from her pocket, activating it with the intention to fuse Glynda too.  
"Even if you die..." she said softly. “Better now than when you find me later-"  
Cinder froze, her eyes widening when her opposite arm held back the crystal wielding wrist. "I...?"  
The huntress did not hesitate to kick her off, getting to her feet and noticing briefly something reflected in the gem. Using a blast of aura to the sky, the barrier broke for Cinder, but sent Glynda into rubble. She blinked back tears as she watched her go.  
" _I don't love you anymore_...right?" Her final words then.

* * *

  
Glynda settled into her favorite class of the day, Grimm Theory. She opened her books and began work for other classes. If anything, this was a free-period class with simple lectures of different hypothesis discussions to understand the dark creatures. Multitasking was little of a problem. The scent of smoke triggered an annoyed reaction and a glance around by the young huntress.  
"’Sup, nerd."  
Her instant reaction to the delinquent was to toss the cigarette out the window. Cinder didn't even flinch. In fact, she seemed quite amused.  
"...miss me?"  
"Not your cigarettes, no."  
Taking a seat beside her, Cinder dumped her books obnoxiously onto their table, humming a song.  
The blond sighed and pushed up her glasses, unable to focus properly. "Can I help you?"  
"Ouch, Goodwitch. Can't I saturate in the glory that I annoy you easily by being in your presence?"  
"I think your lack of nicotine is getting to you."  
"Or maybe I found something better."  
Glynda snapped her head towards Cinder, who wore a lopsided smile.  
"You're...being friendly with me."  
She shrugged, facing the front with the smile ever present.

* * *

  
The ball was dying down with a single teacher on duty. Students remaining weren't dancing, but chatting. Among them was Glynda Goodwitch playing wallflower, she had danced her fill, with comrades and new friends alike, but she wasn't the most sociable. After all, her actual date hadn't arrived yet.  
But the huntress wasn't stood up, in fact, she had no idea what Cinder was thinking.  
_One night of studying in the library, the delinquent had approached with a single white lily. "Glynda Goodwitch~" that playful voice beckoned. "It's been a fateful two weeks, of back breaking student body work, nights of hall duty, and keeping up the basics."_  
_Glynda rolled her eyes. "Those 'basics' are to graduate, Cinder."_  
_"Shut up, I’m being serious.” Cinder laughed, earning a smile. "Would you like to be with me, Sunday night?"_  
_"...sure, idiot."_  
"Hey nerd."  
Cinder took her arm, smiling up at her date. The leather jacket she wore over her dress was the first thing Glynda noticed. "Going somewhere, Fall?"  
Taking her hand, the fire mage led her out into the night. "Can you honestly say you've had a night out, Goodwitch?"  
"No, but..."  
The guitar solo rang through the air as they entered the pub, occupying a booth facing the stage. Surprisingly despite the prom attire, they didn't stand out as much as the huntress thought. "Really?" She yelled over the music. "This was your idea of a date?"  
Cinder averted her eyes, biting her lip. "Uuuh kind of? If it's not your thing..."  
"Are you kidding? This is amazing! I love this band!" Glynda said almost over enthusiastically. The brunette looked stunned, frozen on the spot as she tried to process the phrase.  
"M...me too..." she murmured, but wasn't exactly heard. A waitress set odd colored beer steins in front of them. "Thanks for your help Cindy, on the house." She winked.  
Upon closer inspection, the beer steins weren't discolored, the liquid inside was changing to different hues right before her eyes. "Is this...?" Glynda began.  
"Yeah, Liquid Dust. Had it before?"  
"We're not old-"  
She held up a hand to silence the blonde.  
"A-and furthermore-"  
Cinder shook her head. "I...Glynda. I'm... in a band. I played tonight, and that's why I was late."  
The huntress blinked twice. "W...wow. That's a little stereotypical. So drinking came with the cigarettes?"  
Cinder rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha," she took a swig. "You don't have to drink, though. Letting loose doesn't require alcohol."  
Glynda actually thought of the disciplined lifestyle she grew up in. The extra assignments, pushing to become the best she could be for someone else. But every time Cinder was around, bothering her, studying beside her with the enthusiasm of a rock, it all was to say that that delinquent thought of her as an actual person.  
"...Bottoms up." Glynda tilted the mug up, but the second a drop hit her tongue, she spat it across the table, coughing disgustedly. Cinder burst out laughing so hard, she held onto her sides, nearly toppling over in the booth. She patted the back of her date. Once settled, Glynda tried to gain composure despite her red face, pushing her glasses up and clearing her throat. "Well. That's never happening ever again."  
Eventually, it seemed that Cinder had over done it just a bit. The brunette was pretty drunk...  
And close...  
She was warm and smelled lightly of cinnamon.  
"Glyn, what're doin’ that close to me?"  
Glynda flinched and backed up slightly. "C...can I ask why you picked me?"  
"If...you think I have heaps of actual friends, you're kinda wrong. I...get called Grimmspawn, aaaall the time. For the first time, I was scolded by you, fearlessly."  
Cinder rolled her head onto Glynda's shoulder lazily, her speech slurred. "I honestly wanted to tease you by bringing you here...watch you hate it and stuff. I guess I just don't get people."  
She couldn't describe it, really, but Glynda could honestly relate to the delinquent beside her. Their rivalry had been the closest connection she’d ever had to a real friend, if that made any sense. "Cinder..." Leaning in, the huntress noted the flushed face of the one she fell for. Glynda gently pressed her lips against hers, pulling away quickly when she realized what she had just done. A blush crept up on her cheeks as her mind raced to process what drove her to kiss the delinquent. Cinder stared in awe at the blonde, but smirked through her drunken state.  
"I-I..." Glynda began, only to be silenced by a hug.  
"Fufu...you're scary, Glynda."

* * *

  
"Grimmspawn." The boy hissed into her ear as he walked off the stage. Cinder disabled her weapons, gripping onto her skirt and storming away despite the teacher's congratulations. The prequalification rounds were done in class, she only had to bear these 2 hours and then settle beside Glynda again.  
"Guess no matter where we go, people are shit." Adam remarked, scratching the back of his head and catching up to her. "Don't take it personally. I never do."  
"It can't always be like this, though, Adam. There has to be more to our lives..."

* * *

  
Glynda rushed through the halls through gawking students. "James?! Ozpin?!" The courtyard bustled with students yelling. In the chaos, she stepped outside and the first to hit her senses was the smell of smoke and burnt flesh. Wrenching in disgust, she covered her mouth, pushing through the crowd to a screaming James. Cinder stood with her hands balled into fists, her eyes lit with power. Ozpin stood across with his cane aimed at her face, sweat dripping down his chin in fear. But her main attention was to Ironwood crumpled on the ground, his arm charred to the bone and brittle enough to break. Quickly she pulled her riding crop and attempted repair to it, but first-aid was all the young huntress knew. "Someone get help!" Glynda yelled at the onlookers, turning her attention back to the fight. Cinder acted like she wasn't present at all, presumably because she was furious. Her hands were balled up so tight, her nails drew blood.  
"How dare you..." she hissed, her aura ablaze unlike anything anyone had seen before. It looked very out of control. "Muttering 'grimmspawn' under your breath every time I pass, HOW DARE YOU." Yells of the teachers approaching made everyone draw their attention away, except for Glynda, who watched her love with fear in her eyes.  
"Cinder, please!" She shouted over the noise. "You have to listen to me, they won't do it again. I swear. Just please stop this...!"  
"If you all think I'm such a goddamn monster now..." She continued, her arms lighting on fire. "Then I'll become the worst monster-"  
Glynda acted fast, her runes forming barriers around before Cinder could attempt to thwart the students. The teachers reacted to the situation by aiming their weapons to kill. Her thought process flew into overdrive.  
_They're going to..._ One teacher had something akin to a hand cannon.  
_No don't-_ The dagger was taken from James by another student with a talent at throwing knives...  
_My words won't reach her..._  
"Cinder." She stated firmly, tears in her eyes as she shoved Ozpin aside, facing her. "We're over. I can't do this. I don't love you anymore!"  
Almost as if reversed, the flames doused themselves, only leaving ashes or burnt remains of unfortunate plants and flammables around. James was carried off, still wailing as the students gawked. Ozpin was shouting something to Glynda, but Cinder heard none of it. She could only remember in that moment, how excited she had been that Glynda took an internship to become a mentor at Mistral. They saw each other a lot more often, and were so excited for the Vytal Festival to come in her last year.  
It had worked, but at what cost? How do you take back those words?  
Glynda opened her mouth, reaching for her as quickly as soon as she realized the weight of them. Honestly, she was surprised she didn't stutter. "Cind-"  
The fire mage looked at her in the face with a heart-breaking expression. She looked as if she had yet to cry, her eyebrows knitted. Cinder turned on her heel away from her reach and walked off, others avoiding brushing against her and parting a way for her. Glynda's arm was held back by her team mate, the other by a teacher who called after Cinder furiously. The young huntress didn't care and tried to cry out her name, but she couldn't yell anymore. Her throat was dry while her cheeks were wet.  
Afterwards, she tried finding Cinder in places they usually met. Her classes were easiest but it seemed the delinquent was cutting them more and disappearing off campus. Desperate for just a word, Glynda opted to wait for her at her own dorm in the evenings. She had brought a book to keep her occupied, assuming if Cinder was out she was probably drinking, or playing with her band. Eventually the huntress nodded off, dreaming of happier days. She awoke with a start, in a stiff, unused dorm bed. Her vision was in a blur but she could tell it was still night from the bright moon outside the window.  
Out of habit, she reached for the nightstand, feeling her glasses neatly tucked and placed there, and placing them onto her face. Cinder sat across the room on the opposite bunk, her arms folded and eyes livid.

* * *

  
Cinder smoked in the courtyard, leaning against the statue and checking her scroll for messages. James Ironwood approached her with a hostile intent, piquing her interest only because he was a meat head and easy to humiliate. As a student teacher he was fun to battle with.  
"We can settle this in the arena, you know... Unless you'd like a different approach?"  
"Shut it, Fall. Is it true you touched the Dead Dust?"  
"Barely, with my fingertips." She replied with a bored tone, knowing the whole song and dance at this point.  
"Well." The future general stood tall, pulling a box from his bag. "They say that those who get infected by it, turn into a creature of Grimm." The box looked old, but the blade inside was strangely clear, several runes decorated the carving on each side, and yet it was visible when held into the light. "If you really did touch it, this blade should harm you."  
Cinder flinched when it cast a glare over her eyes. "No kidding..."  
To make a point, James closed his palm around the blade, quickly pulling and revealing no cut. "Come on, Fall." He said, lunging.  
Cinder dodged with ease. "No way I'm letting you stab me, you crazy idiot. It's just a prank." She countered his arm swing, the blade dangerously close to her arm but unable to cut. "You said I had to be a Grimm creature for it to work. This is pointless."  
Ironwood shrugged. "If you aren't a grimmspawn, prove it!"  
She rolled her eyes, but was clearly having fun sparring.  
A sting came across her cheek, dripping red onto the pavement. James backed up, as did the onlookers, he looked just as shocked as she was. He even looked to the dagger to find blood on the tip.  
"Y... you're..."  
Cinder had little time to react before James activated his aura with the intent to kill.  
"Wait! Stop!" Ozpin pushed through the crowd.  
"JAMES!!"  
She dodged his swing, countering and flinching at the sharp pain in her lower back. Her eyes widened.  
"You...had two...?"  
James deflected her defending arm, moving with the other dagger with the killing blow. Cinder's arm shot out, a stray flame attack engulfing his arm. Naturally he used his aura to defend himself against the oncoming burns, but her hand grabbed his wrist, intensifying the fire. Cinder's eyes were wild, her grip spreading the heat over his arm like aura. James screamed and attempted to injure her again to remove her grasp. Ozpin broke them apart, standing between them with fear in his eyes.  
"Please stop, he's...he's had enough." Several screamed as the future general's arm began to disintegrate, plants around him catching flame as he rolled in pain. She could care less...

* * *

  
Cinder stood beside her subordinates, holding the Death Dust in her fingertips. The cargo of normal crystals open in front of her, she tossed the single cursed one onto them, watching the rest become identical or burn out to a useless black. "...do we have the cannons ready?"  
"The cannons...?"  
She smirked. "We're giving everyone a fireworks show."

* * *

  
Glynda stared at Cinder, a little dumbfounded as to why she was brought into her dorm. That's when she noticed the delinquent's state. Bandages were bound around her torso, peeking from her open uniform jacket.  
"Yes, Glynda?" She asked in a near hiss to the unspoken question.  
"You're hurt..." The young huntress stood and reached out to her, only to have her hand smacked away.  
"Obviously."  
Glynda felt ten times worse, but was more determined to achieve what she came here for. "I came here to talk, about what I said-"  
"Sigh, it's fine. I don't want to hear it."  
She blinked twice. "Wait, what do you mean?"  
"It makes sense to me. Anyone would be terrified of a grimmspawn." Her voice went softer as she spoke.  
"You didn't listen to m-"  
"Glynda. I hear the souls of the dead and see the negative emotions that gave life to the creatures. When you said you didn't love me...you meant it, right?"  
"I didn't mean it! You were...James was..." Her voice trailed off, tears forming in her eyes.  
"I couldn't control myself. I...I used my semblance because I listened to them. They tell me I'll be their Queen..."  
"You're still you, I see that, Cinder. I’m worried that you lost control at all, it’s not like you."  
A small smile formed on the fire mage's face. "I feel myself fading into that dark emptiness, I'm losing emotions and losing sight of who is an enemy. They can’t help me. Furthermore… your timing is fine...I am...dying, gone." She emphasized the last two words. "I’m selfish. I want to live with you and save myself, rather than die and save you from dying by my hands."  
“I will still grieve, Cinder.”  
A knock came on the door, Ozpin's panicked voice muffled from the hall. "GLYNDA?! Are you there?!"  
Glynda couldn't answer as Ozpin called, she choked on her tears as Cinder leapt from the window in a flash, out of reach.

* * *

  
"Humanity is just a simple word...Those closer to animals find themselves closer to Grimm." A man writhed in pain on the floor as she walked around him, sprinkling more of the accursed dust onto his body. "Honestly, I thought it would be that easy." Upon contact of the extra dust, he began transforming, pitch black fur and a white armor like shell forming on his body.  
"Right, Adam?" Cinder cocked her head with an empty stare, continuing to the top of the tower as his subordinates wheeled the massive cannon onto the large elevator meant for cargo, now used as a means of her goal.

* * *

  
Cinder burst through the doors in excitement, her first chance to show off her skills just moments away. She stood in the arena, unable to decipher the faces above due to the bright lights. Her head turned back to lock eyes with her approaching opponent, a stern nerd with glasses and a riding crop, Glynda Goodwitch.  
"Match, begin!"  
They both exchanged a smirk before bounding.

* * *

  
Glynda leapt in front of the young girl, blocking the shot from Torchwick in a flash. Her cold gaze cast upon the Bullhead above as she attempted to bring it down. When the criminal had retreated, it didn't take her very long to recognize the glowing glyphs of her former beloved, brighter than ever and much more powerful. She attacked with what she felt was everything she had, seeing the Bullhead nearly tip Cinder out. With more determination, easily thwarted by their next clash, she stood down as they retreated, almost bored by the loss.  
After the young girl had been dismissed, Glynda sighed in disbelief at Ozpin's spontaneous irrationality. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Was it...?" He asked, not even needing to finish before she nodded.  
"I couldn't kill her, Ozpin. You can stop asking."  
The headmaster looked almost offended. "You can't believe that Cinder will make excuses for sparing you, can you?"  
"I'm still here, aren't I?"  
_But how would it end?_

* * *

  
The proctor didn't even finish the single word. Glynda immediately blocked the oncoming blaze of fire, her runes spun around with the momentum and transfigured the flames into a gust of water, returning the blast. Instantly the arena became a sauna as a furious bout of steam fogged the arena. Right as Glynda's glyph slowed in momentum, Cinder flew from the clouds delivering a roundhouse kick and engaging in hand to hand. This delinquent sure as hell punched like a street thug, the young huntress noted as she whipped the side of the riding crop into her wrist, reinforcing it as dense as a metal baton. Cinder withdrew her hand, wincing. With a swift movement of her arm, the steam formed together back into a spike, hardening into icicles around Glynda and aimed to her opponent. She pushed up her glasses and fired in what seemed to be a checkmate.

* * *

  
"What gives you the write to judge our souls...?!" Adam held his wound tightly, shouting up at the woman who stood before him.  
Cinder exaggerated her thought process. "Hmm, I don't know...maybe because I know what it's like to be both?"  
"You're just going to infect everyone alive?!"  
She side glanced the whispers only she could hear around her, locking eyes with the beast and nodding. "This way, we'll be free, all the same."  
It didn't make sense the moment she phrased it that way, but Cinder showed no outward signs of doubt. Below them, just floors down the entire existence of the White Fang was obliterated, turned Grimm and overwhelming the Remnant forces combined.

* * *

  
Glynda watched around her as her beloved students and comrades fell, unable to restore any more of the crumbling city. Luckily, none of them were infected by the attacking grimmdust creatures. She couldn't waste her runes on them even if she wanted to, even then they might not bring them back and therefore be wasted. She wanted to at least waste them on the person who needed it most. The huntress kept her eyes forward, her hands balled up so tightly that she drew blood with her nails. Her throat was dry, swallowing only made it worse. She came across the highest tower in Remnant. Easiest to access even with generators running, she'd have to hurry in case the elevator was deactivated by the enemy. The High Tower existed as the main beacon of Remnant, high in the atmosphere, it was built at the expense of a thousand workers. Their aura kept them breathing, but some did not make it. A disturbingly fitting scenario for the final encounter.

* * *

  
Arrows whistled through the air, destroying the projectiles Glynda had thought she perfected. Cinder emerged with a fast sprint, sliding across the wet metal floor with a smirk as she leapt and tackled the other student. Glynda couldn't even react as she reflexively cast a defensive glyph over them when they fell. Cinder kissed her gently in contrast to the momentum she had just built, her glyphs had slowed her down, the symbols dancing around Glynda's runes. The onlookers began bustling with a mixture of reactions from aww's to oo's and snickering. The blonde had almost believed Cinder had forgotten their date after the Vytal Ball. When they had gone on their job shadow, she wasn't necessarily cold, but kept as if they were just mutual friends. It was all...confusing. "You're strange, Cinder..." she murmured when pulling away. Her reply was a grin as she was lifted off by the proctor, who called a draw.

* * *

  
"Cancel...out?" Glynda hugged her scroll to herself as she approached the force field.  
"Right." Ozpin confirmed. "Your glyphs cancel each other out, but it doesn't make either of you invincible to the other. If you can go through this barrier...it confirms it. Cinder Fall is the one inside."  
She stepped forward, her hand gliding through with ease. With determination set in her features, she would confront her lost love.

* * *

  
"There are 5 specific glyphs, if combined together...may reverse the affect. You might be able to release her soul from possession." Ozpin explained. "But as we are, Glynda, I say this in theory..."  
She stood at his office window, looking out into the night.  
"I'll be as passive as you are." He stated calmly, eliciting a flinch from the blonde. "You know how much sooner this could've been prevented, and you of all should know Ironwood will go to war given the opportunity. That is...once we confirm that Torchwick isn't pulling the strings behind this mayhem." Ozpin stood from his chair, looking at the reports scattered in front of him. "Why would he cover for her, anyway...?"

* * *

  
"You selfish, selfish people. You'll kill anything that scares you..."  
Torchwick spun his cane as he discarded his cigar. Ironwood lay on his back, worn and out of energy, his false arm aimed to shoot, Roman kicked it aside and crushed his wrist under his foot. "My employer seeks a world where everything is as beautifully corrupt as it currently stands."  
"You'll die too, in a way, you'll die with her!" Ozpin retorted forcefully, before turning to Glynda in a more hushed voice. "I'll distract him, go ahead."  
Roman ceased his spins and pressed the nozzle of Melodic to the General's forehead. "I'm already soulless, be it more metaphorically than literally. All I need is confirmation. The new world doesn't need authority and therefore you, General Ironwood." He bounded back with a sneer as Ozpin fired at him, clashing canes in close combat. The crime lord turned his head away from the fight to the escaping huntress.  
**"Hey Goodwitch."**  
She halted, her hand on the doorframe.  
"Can you blame Cinder?"  
Ozpin tried pulling his attention back to the fight but his focus was on the woman at the door. Glynda seemed to tense in her stance, but no reply as she was at a loss of words.  
"What, I meant was...can you forgive her?"  
Her reply fell on deaf ears as a gunshot rang.

* * *

  
Glynda hopped onto the top of the building, coughing and waving away the smoke around her face. She got a very clear view of the cannon, facing out to the town. Cinder stood beside it with a hand on the dangerous weapon. She snapped her fingers, a tiny flame at the tips lit the fuse. Glynda reacted instantly by dousing it with her mind's eye, taking a defensive stance as the grimmspawn turned around. Cinder seemed relaxed, content and bored even. Amber eyes met piercing green as they stood at their impasse, one poised for combat and the other neutral. "...Cinder..." Glynda emphasized her name, as if not speaking it for so long had dried it out on her tongue. The brunette didn't reply, she instead tried once more to light the fuse, only to be put out again by the huntress.  
"You know..." Cinder finally remarked as she watched the tiny wisp of smoke on the cannon fade away. "I may be able to just-"  
Glynda sprinted, simultaneously sending Cinder away from the cannon in time to distance the fire mage from detonating the machine, all with debris she flung. Her former lover glared at her, cold eyes aglow. But the huntress wasn't fazed, she was at the ready for the oncoming storm of fire, her runes spun quickly to meet the blasts, shielding her while canceling them.  
"...takes you back, doesn't it?"  
Glynda pushed up her glasses, giving a quick nod before rushing her enemy. Cinder cast more defensive counters than offensive, seeming to toy with the huntress. The more she tested, the more Glynda's runes canceled her out. The time wasted evenly colliding only frustrated Goodwitch as she struggled harder to fight. Amber eyes locked with hers, seeming to read her internal struggle.  
_'I know I can't save her...'_ Her heart sank when Cinder found initiative to begin attacking seriously.  
_'Why did you give up on us so easily...? Were we over before we even began?'_  
"Do you love me anymore?" The both of them froze in surprise, it showed more on Glynda's face when she realized she asked aloud.  
Cinder seemed to contemplate her answer, but her dress began to return to its golden glow. Lowering her weapon, Glynda persisted verbally. "Even just a little, do you love me still?"  
The fire mage took a misstep, the way she sent the next flare clearly missed the huntress, who didn't move from her spot. "Those few years went by so fast, but every single moment I got to share with you..." Runes spun around Glynda's hand, charging up. “I cherished deeply, you meant-”  
"I...don't love you still." Cinder forcibly spat, clutching her head in pain. "I wanted...wanted you to resent me, so that I felt no guilt..."  
**"...liar."**  
The runes flew through the counters the grimmspawn sent, dousing the flames and forming rings around her wrists, ankles, and torso. Her eyes widened as they bound her, but she couldn't even struggle as the huntress pointed her crop, activating the five glyphs. With one charge, a final thin spear of aura flew through Cinder's forehead. It drew no blood as the intent was for her aura itself.  
Glynda released her from the binds and waited at the ready. In her mind she desired so much for the spell to work, to save the woman despite the many sins she carried. She watched her eyes closely as the fire mage stood a little stunned. When their eyes locked again, the weight in her chest doubled in despair. The huntress sprinted with all her might, rushing Cinder before anymore could be done. Her throat was dry but her eyes were wet with tears.  
_' failed you..._  
Cinder sent a spiraling rush of fire, summoning her bow and drawing back a vicious arrow. Releasing the tension, she found herself with Glynda against her in an embrace, the arrow through her stomach. "Ah..." she managed to utter, dropping her weapon into a shattering mess on the ground.  
The huntress winced as blood spread across her body, dripping to the floor, but she wouldn't give up. She pulled her enemy even closer, eliciting a small gasp from her. She murmured in a comforting tone, despite the shaking in her voice. "I am so sorry, Cinder..."  
Her hands trembled as she held the girl, only to tense up when Cinder wrapped her arms in return tightly gripping onto her cloak.  
"Me too..." Cinder admitted, her monotone voice gone. "Nothing made sense to me. Only you ever did, somehow..."  
A long sigh escaped her lips, trickles of blood ran down the corners of them as she rested her head against Glynda's shoulder. Cinder's legs gave in, and she fell to her knees with the huntress.  
Glynda quietly sobbed as she clutched the lifeless body in her arms, pulling the dagger from the center of the tattoo on Cinder's back and throwing it aside. Her sleeve and hand drenched in blood, Glynda brushed damp hair from Cinder's face, leaning in with a gentle and long kiss.  
The world was saved from Cinder's darkness, only to cast a shadow of bitterness over Glynda's. The hero had won, indeed, but at the cost of her heart. She looked to the discarded dagger, still sharp with fresh blood. Perhaps it was better to be soulless than loveless...  
Her scroll flared with messages of retreating Grimm, and victory over their mission, congratulations to the huntress.  
All Glynda Goodwitch could think in the middle of the noise was...  
_Who knew 'I don't love you anymore' could translate to 'I loved you the most'?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my piece. c:


End file.
